Oolong
| JapName=ウーロン| RomName=''Ūron''| AniName=Oolong| MangaName=Oolong| AltName=Oolong the Terrible| FirstApp=Chapter #5 DB ep.4, Oolong the Terrible| Race=Pig| FamConnect= Unknown|}} Oolong (or as he might prefer, Oolong the Terrible) is a character in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series who provides comic relief. He is loosely based on the character Zhu Bajie from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Muten Roshi. Oolong has the distinction of being the first "villain" character converted over the course of the series. He is known as Mao Mao in an early Harmony Gold 1980s dub of Dragon Ball. . Oolong is a shapeshifting pig, although he was expelled from shapeshifting training for stealing the teacher's underwear and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. (Dragon Ball's other shapeshifter, Pu'ar, completed the training and does not have this limitation.) With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. Initially, he dressed in the stereotypical clothing of the Communist Party of China, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button-down shirts, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Communist Party of China outfit implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning the 21st Tenka'ichi Budokai. Like Muten-Rôshi, he also enjoys smoking cigars, eating, and is a pervert, but considerably less so. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is cynical and cowardly. Like many Dragonball characters, Oolong is named after a food: in this case, oolong tea. Background/History Oolong's initial appearance was as a villain who terrorized a village and kidnapped their young women (he even was called 人さらい妖怪, "Hitosarai yōkai", literally "kidnapping demon" in Japanese version). Unfortunately for him, the young women were quite comfortable being stolen and living in wealth and he never found the "nice shy girl" he was looking for. Son Goku defeated Oolong and the girls were returned to their village. Bulma decided that he might be useful on her Dragonball quest and persuaded him to join their expedition. At first Oolong tries to take the Dragonballs for himself, but he eats a "sweetrot" (a play on sweetarts) that causes him to have diarrhea (the trots), anytime someone whistles "Sweee!" (a phrase used to call pigs in for feeding time), which Bulma often uses against him in the first saga. In the English uncut dub, the sweetrot was just a vitamin Bulma called it and gets diarrhea when Bulma or Goku says "Piggy". Eventually he becomes good friends with Goku and the others, and helps them to find more Dragonballs. In the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Oolong realizes that Pilaf's plan to wish himself world domination can be ruined by making a wish first as the dragon can only grant one wish. In the manga and the original Japanese anime, Oolong asks for a pair of panties just before Pilaf finishes. In the English anime, Oolong asks for the most hottest babes underwear in the world. With this action, Oolong literally saved the world, or as he put it, his "good deed for the day". For a time, he wears said underwear on his head, evidently proud of the gift Shenlong gave him. The perverted pig appears every so often in Dragonball, helping out the gang when he can. After Dragon Ball, Oolong was kept around primarily for comic relief. His poor shapeshifting skills (and innate cowardice) made him a very weak character that didn't have much to do once the tone was shifted to more serious action. In Dragon Ball Z, his character dwindles to little importance, although in the anime and several movies, he appears quite often as comic relief. In The World's Strongest, soon after discovering the Dragon Balls have all gathered in one place, Oolong steals Bulma's Dragon Radar, and lures Gohan with him to the Zulmyzubril mountains to verify their discovery and hopefully wish for another pair of panties. In the Saiyan Saga he asks Shenlong if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Goku, but Shenlong says he can't do that. At the Kame House he watches the battle against the Saiyans from television, and later with Uranai Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion he cries out when Pu-erh faints, their rivalry long forgotten. In the Freeza Saga, Oolong, Muten Roshi, Pu-erh, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Briefs' ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Oolong, along with everyone else at the Kame House, is affected with Garlic Jr.'s mist, but is later cured. In the Androids Saga, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. In the Buu Saga, Oolong is at the 25th Tenka'ichi Budokai supporting his friends and later goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragonballs. In the same day he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Majin Buu, but as with everyone else, he is wished back to life and later gives his powers to Goku's Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb). At the end of the series, Oolong is at the 28th Tenka'ichi Budokai, once again supporting his friends. Unlike many of the characters, he hasn't aged at all. However, he does age a little in Dragon Ball GT. In the Baby Saga, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Oolong's wish for panties leads to the creation of Liu Xing Long (Oceanus Shenlong). Alternate Timeline Oolong is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the The History of Trunks special. He is hidden in a submarine with Pu'ar, Muten Roshi and his Turtle. Video Games * Oolong usually appears as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Super Dragon Ball Z, however he appears as a playable fighter in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, when all the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, Oolong appears and summons Shenlong, giving the player a choice of 3 Breakthrough capsules. * In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, if two players choose Kid Goku, the loser transforms into Oolong. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Lunch's Skill Shop, Oolong hides himself in a window. Category:Animal characters